Chocolate Dreams
by starbuckjade
Summary: Sometimes you get a craving that just can't be denied.


Lee awoke to a gentle nibbling and kissing of his neck. He blinked, staring down at a slumbering Kara. She had confessed to him almost a year ago that she often dreamed of chocolate during her menstrual cycle. Unfortunately her subconscious mind always seemed to think that his neck was a chocolate bar, which would be fine if he could simply frak her awake.

He had learned the hard way that that wasn't an option during Kara's time of the month. Occasionally cramps would be so bad that she would knock him flying if he even attempted to touch her. Other times she would ride him soft and slow, prolonging their orgasms for as long as possible.

The problem was that he never knew what was happening in terms of her moods until she awoke and by then it was too late. Her awakening could go a few different ways: she could be so emotional that she didn't want him to let go of her at all, or so angry with him for daring to put his hands on her that he ended up with a black eye or she could pounce on him before her eyes even opened and frak him to oblivion. Or something else he couldn't even fathom.

As much as he loved her, Starbuck could be an absolute bear during her period. The entire crew gave her a wide birth during those days, even Kat kept her mouth shut. Her nuggets jumped an extra foot when she slammed her first or walked into a room. And there were times when he actually felt bad for the Cylons. Her normal determination and skill was amplified, she hunted every Cylon raider in their space which such dogged determination it was almost scary.

Of course the very best weeks were the ones right before her period. Starbuck's sex drive would go into overdrive. Her hunger for him wouldn't abate no matter how many times they had sex. And she would surprise him in the weirdest places. By then end of the week he was usually afraid to walk down the corridors, worried she would drag him inside one and have her way with him before he even knew what was happening.

He felt her stir against him. He turned his gaze to the beautiful brown eyes revealed to him, "Hey." He said quietly, still unsure of her mood.

She never replied, instead slipping her fingers into his hair, she tugged his mouth flush with hers in a deep kiss. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth, stroking languidly against his before she pulled away. "Hi."

Lee smiled to himself; she was in a good mood.

She glanced down at his neck, noticing the series of hickies running the length of it. She looked up at him, "I did it again, didn't I?"

He nodded, fingers running the length of her arm.

She shifted around, so her back was lying against his chest, she pulled his arms around her. "You know, if you would just find me some chocolate we wouldn't have this problem."

He huffed, "No problem honey, I'll just run out to the nearest convenience store."

She chuckled, "Oh and twinkies. I want twinkies."

He smiled, "Oreos."

"Chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Cheesies."

"Pretzels."

"Gummy Bears."

"Popcorn."

"Clodhoppers."

Kara grumbled, "Okay we really need to shut the frak up, I'm getting hungry."

He laughed. Giving her a gentle squeeze, "I'm surprised you didn't bring chocolate back with you from Caprica. You always did have a stash at your apartment."

She let out a startled gasp as she sprang from Lee's bunk and ran across the room to her locker. She gave ALF quite an eyeful, silently thanking the gods that she was at least wearing underwear. He gave her a long wolf whistle until she sent him a full fledged Starbuck glare.

She routed through her locker until she found her old jacket, she dug into the inner pocket pulling out a package and hopping back into Lee's bunk.

She held up her prize waving it under his nose, "I took it from my apartment before I left Caprica. Probably the only edible thing I had left in that shit hole."

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, "I love your shit hole. It's so you…."

She smirked, giving him a quick peck for that comment, "So what are you going to give me for a piece of this chocolate?"

He scoffed, "Shouldn't you volunteer a piece for redecorating my skin with your teeth." He motioned to his neck.

She pursed her lips, thinking, she broke a piece off and placed it on her tongue. She pressed herself against him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She felt the hot glide of his tongue against hers, searing the chocolate into nothingness. She pulled back from him, "Good?"

He moaned, pulling her on top of him and devouring her with hungry lips.

Kara broke off another piece, tracing his lips with it. She smeared it on his lips as it started to melt. She spent the next few minutes cleaning his lips, with quick licks and long kisses.

She could see the hunger in his eyes and it certainly wasn't for chocolate.

He rolled them over, so she was underneath him. Lee moved down her body, kissing and nibbling as he went. He reached up for the chocolate, breaking off a piece and placing it between her breasts, right over her heart. He moved his hands to her ribs, skimming them down until he reached her panties. He tugged them down, eyes locking with hers as he kissed the patch of fur covering her sex. His fingers teased her lips, avoiding dipping inside her, "Are you wet for me Kara?"

She said nothing, eyes fluttering closed as she pushed herself against his hand. He was gratified at the gush of wetness his words produced.

He broke the remaining chocolate into 2 pieces, leaving a piece on the shelf of his rack. He spread her legs, giving himself more access. He took the last piece, the largest piece and pushed it inside her sex.

Her eyes flew open on a moan, "Lee?"

He leaned down, whispering in her ear, "I'm hungry Kara." He moved back and gauged her reaction. Her eyes were wide and nearly black with lust, a knowing smirk on her face.

Lee moved back down her body, loving the sight of her glistening juices mingled with melted chocolate. He licked his lips, staring down at her. He bent his head, giving her a long broad lick up her slit, sucking the chocolate from her body. They shared a moan, Kara at the feel and Lee at the taste.

"Gods, Kara." He moaned, licking, sucking and nipping at her flesh, holding her down as she thrust against his face.

"Lee…oh…Lee!" she cried out as she came, slumping back against his bunk, eyes fluttering closed.

Lee lapped up the rest of her juices, moving up her body he sucked the soft piece of chocolate from her chest, pressing his lips against hers. Her tongue came alive, sweeping every morsel, every taste from his mouth.

He took himself out of his briefs, on the verge of orgasm, just from the taste of his lover.

He slipped inside her body, thrusting home. Three sharp thrusts later, he came inside her.

Lee collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap; she smiled pulling him close as she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his forehead as she held him. She loved quiet moments like this.

He reached up for the last piece of chocolate, placing it on her tongue. Kara smiled as she let it melt on her tongue.

Lee gave her a quick peck, "I think I've been underestimating chocolate all these years."

Kara nodded, smirk back in place, "Yah. Better than sex."

* * *

Author's Note: See what happens when you have a chocolate craving? And I still haven't had any! I hope you enjoyed this little piece. Please review. Reviews are almost like chocolate…. And if you've never tried clodhoppers you are missing out. They are absolutely delicious and highly addictive. They even say so on the package. And if you have a little time go read my other BSG fics. They are very sad and lonely, especially Stolen Moments. It's not finished…and it's short. But it's got a funny Starbuck story in it. So…READ IT! Oh and review, definitely review. 


End file.
